Death of the Swordians
by Lady Arieta
Summary: [Tales of Destiny 2]How the Swordian Masters 1000 years ago died. All 6 swordians involvedI'm bad at summeries O
1. Single Drop of Tear: Atwight's Death

**Author's Note:** I've always wondered how the swordians died and became the swordian sword themself, so this is my vision on it. Its not 100 accurate since nobody knows, again from my vision and imagination. Past time based off from Tales of Destiny 2

**None of the swordian characters belong to me, they are (c) of namco**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Single Drop of Tear: Atwight's Death**_

"Carry out your soldiers to the core of Dycroft! Listen to Harold's orders for she is in command!" a commander called out, hair as turquoise as a sea at noon while wearing a long white robe. He held a a broad sword that was decorated with red rims and a solid gold line outlining around the red marks down to the hilt, a master of the magic element of fire. "Commander Dymlos!" a lower rank called out, the commander turned to the soldier and looked at him firmly "What is your status report?" He asked, as he rested his left arm on his sword. The soldier took a deep breath and gave his commander the update on the current battle.

"Chaltier and Igtenos has advanced further and are on the 3rd floor. Karell is waiting at the top floor for Harold's army to arrive. I have no word about Clemente's whereabouts"

Dymlos gave a soft "hm" and turned back to the soldier "What about Atwight, do you know where her whereabouts are?" he asked, concerned about someone more important to him then anyone else. The soldier gave a soft shrug "The last I heard about Lady Atwight was she'd come across some mysterious swordsmen, I believe his name was Barbatos" The fire swordsmen's eyes widened as he heard the name Barbatos.

"What!?" he exclaimed, gripping the hilt of his blade and frightened the soldier that stood in front of him "Where is she!? Where is Barbatos as well!!" The soldier flinched at the tone of Dymlos's voice and handed him a map that circled the last of where Atwight had been. Dymlos snatched the map and took a glance at it "The entrance to our ship..." handing the map back to the soldier he made a run toward the landing on their ship.

A few skeleton soldiers stood in his way and Dymlos had no hesitation on cutting them down. Approaching his destination he saw Barbatos fighting with Atwight, though not in a way to kill her completly. She wore a puffy white hat with a blue feather sticking out, her hair as purple as a ameythes while wearing a long white coat and light blue skirt, The water and ice master among the army. "Atwight!!" Dymlos called out, sword still intack with his hand as he slashed at her opponent. Greyish blue hair and a blue shirt, a light green robe hung around his waist. The fire swordmaster stepped forward and stood in front of the water mage, protecting her from his rival's attack "Barbatos!" he growled, pointing his sword at him.

The elder man let out an evil laughter and glanced over at Dymlos "I'm very much pleased you still remember my name..Dymlos.." chuckling a bit as he slowly approached. Dymlos motioned for Atwight to move back before he jumped back and began to cast a small spell "Fireball!!" he called out , a swarm of blazing fireball shot toward his rival and ran through him. "W-What??"

He turned around and was roughly pushed back by Barbatos "Too slow Dymlos, and I thought you were more of a challenge"

Dymlos growled and picked his sword up again.

"Stop it!!" the water mage called out as she stood on the ledge of the platform. Barbatos turned his attention to her and formed a smirk "Atwight...dear beautiful Atwight...If you wish for me to spare Dymlos then I offer for you to become my woman...abandon this so called warrior and come join me"

Atwight flinched at the offer and was speechless, leave Dymlos? How could she, she loved the fire swordsmen too much to abandon him. She hesitated a bit and took a small step forward, giving a message on accepting his offer.

"St-Stop it! I'm your opponent Barbatos!" Dymlos cried out from behind, holding his sword up for support. The grey haired man laughed but did not turn from Atwight, instead he grasped her arm and turned his head slightly toward the limped fire swordsmen. "Follow me if you will but I shall claim Atwight from here on out!" calling back to him as he began to disappear with the captive Atwight. The water mage struggled a bit and reached her hand out to her love "Dymlos!!" she cried out before completly leaving with Barbatos, the last thing she saw her love do was jump and run toward her only to watch him fall through and hit the ground hard.

Harold and the others had completed their mission and returned and saw their commander kneeling on the ground. "Dymlos!" a general called out, tall and long light brown hair, while wearing a long black coat with white sleeves, he was a master of all kinds of magic. "Karell!" the pink hair'd wizard cheerfully said, Karell frowned at her and shook his head. Dymlos stood up seeing that everyone returned, he took a breath and raised a hand to motion for their ship. "Evacuate anybody left in here and head back to Earth Base, we shall decide what do to next there"

There was a sudden comotion coming from the soldiers and one of them spoke up "Commander Dymlos...what about Atwight??"

Dymlos knew that question was coming, as much as he wanted to go after the one girl that was important to him he just couldn't. Disobeying orders is a bad example to the new ones if he's the commander of an army. If he was just a mere soldier then sure, he'd get his mind straight and go after her. The fire swordsmen shook his head and walked away "I cannot go after her under these circumstances.." quietly saying as he turned his back to his army, they complained but Harold jumped in and pushed them into the carrier, she came back and yanked on Dymlos's cloak.

"I don't approve of this but orders are orders...right?" she asked, putting up a frown on her face as Dymlos didn't respond but walk into the carrier with his head hanging down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atwight came into a cave and she knew immediatly where she was, Spiral Cave. The water mage yanked her arm away from the grasp of Barbatos and stood in front of him. "What do you plan to do with me..." she demanded, the man laughed and shoved her toward a cliff and sat her down. "You are bait to me to bring Dymlos here...I will kill him once and for all."

Atwight glared at him as she was shoved to the ground and looked away "He won't come. Orders are orders to him, even if its me you'll never get him here" as much as she hated to admit it but Dymlos would never come, its not that he wasn't a coward but if he came to save her on disobeying orders then he was not fit to be a soldier himself. She growled after saying that and looked back at Barbatos who had his back turned.

"We'll see...as for you" he growled, approaching her and grasping her wrist, ripping off her silver bracelet and held it. "This will be his proof that you are still alive...for now"

"Let go! Give that back!!" Atwight screamed as she jumped up and reached for her bracelet only to be stopped by a red barrier, keeping her in the same place until the message was delievered to Dymlos. She cursed under her breath and banged the barrier, sliding down and slumped over on the dirt ground, praying that her love would not come and fall for Barbatos's evil trap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The commander Dymlos stood quietly in his room, slowly pacing back and forth in front of a fire on his next upcoming mission. Suddenly a soldier came bursting in his room with a letter. He handed both the letter and Atwight's bracelet over to the commander and quietly left. Dymlos held the silver jewelry in his hand and clenched it. It was a trap and he knows it but he wanted to save Atwight, so many things stopped him and his next mission was in less then ten minutes away. It would take him at least a day to reach Spiral Cave and what are the chances that he wasn't going to be coming back alive. The fire swordsmen stuffed the bracelet in his pocket and burned the note, raising a hand to cover his eyes as he leaned on the ledge of the fireplace.

"Atwight...Forgive me..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water mage sat quietly on the ground with nothing around her but the sound of dripping water and fresh smell of rain, the cave itself smelled like a freshly made concrete wall and made her nausious a bit. She raised her head as someone came and she found that it was none other then Barbatos. A full day had past since the letter was delievered and there was no sign of Dymlos. Just as Atwight had expected, of course, she was a little disappointed but she didn't blame him. The water mage still loved him if he didn't come and she knew he felt the same. Barbatos growled and approached her.

"It seems you were right...Dymlos is a coward if he will not face me now"

Atwight growled and glanced up at him "He is not a coward" defending her love as she fumbled with her skirt. "He will not disobey orders for just one soldier such as me"

The man gave a disappointed expression but formed a smirk "Then he wouldn't care if I killed you right here and now" he explained "He would not come for the one he loves so he wouldn't care if you died here then"

The water mage flinched at his remark and clenched her hands. "We have no regrets for the decicions we have made, If you are going to kill me then do it now" she exclaimed, standing up in the process as Barbatos approached. "Hmph, Very well then...DIE!" Slashing his demonic axe at her he cut her diagnally across the chest and tackled her over the cliff. Blood spilling violently and the pain overwelmed her but Atwight had no regrets nore did she blame Dymlos at all for not coming.

"Dymlos..." she murmered with her last breath and hit the water, a single tear shedded and slowly fell to the lake, where Atwight rested and was never found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** If you've played Tales of Destiny 2 for ps2 then you would know that Atwight was the first to die out of the 6 swordians because Judas said she died in Spiral cave but in ToD2 you change the past so yea oo;;;;


	2. Berserius's Death

**Author's Note:** Another Swordian ies here, after Karell's(Berserius) death I'm going to bs's the order since I don't know when and who dies next but yea...Onward!

(For those who don't know who Karell Berserius is or don't remember, he's the swordian Kronos had in his hand when he fought Stahn and the others, also the one Hugo had before he died). Little note as well, I'm BSing on Clemente's outfit since I can't remember what it looks like and everytime I see him in the game my brother skips over it. I'm not 100 sure about Igtenos's outfit description either but I did my best to describe it ;;;;

**I do not own any of the swordian characters, they are (c) of Namco**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A Brave Soldier, A Loving Brother: Berserius's Death**_

Karell walked out of his room and toward the stairs. After a week of chaos it was time to face Kronos, the god of war that would destroy everything with Dycroft if it wasn't stopped soon. The rosy haired commander rubbed his head and headed up the stairs, only to be knocked over and down the stairs by his sister Harold. She was his twin but they were nothing alike. Harold had pink short hair and wore odd clothes while Karell had long dark rosy colored hair and dressed normally as a soldier should, their magic were different as well, Harold was a mage that uses the element of fire, ice, dark and light, while Karell could use any of the elements there was. He sat up on the ground at the bottom of the stairs and glanced up at his sister.

"Harold!" he exclaimed, shaking a fist at her. She laughed and came down, helping him up in the process. "Your late Karell!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Dymlos has been waiting for 10 minutes and what have you been doing? Sleeping in as usual"

Karell frowned at the remark and scoffed "I wasn't sleeping, I was trying to locate where I put my files" he replied, walking past her and up the stairs. Harold nodded and gave a sarcastic "Yea". After entering the meeting room, Karell spotted the other 4 mage swordmaster. Beside Dymlos stood the youngest of all, Chaltier. His hair was different from others as it was blonde, silver shoulder pads were seen over his light turquoise jacket which went down to his chest and under it was a white tunic, golden belt holding it in place, white pants were seen as well as he wore boots that were the same color as his jacket, Chaltier was the master mage of the element of Earth. Beside him was Igtenos, the master of wind, hair was a light brown color as his clothing consist of a grey cloak and brown robe that went down below his knee as he wore black pants under it and brown boots. Across the table from where Dymlos stood was their leader Clemente, the oldest but his swordsmanship isn't up to level as it is to Dymlos, Chaltier and Igtenos's, instead he was the strongest of the mage out of all of them, he was the master of lightening and light. He wore a white cloak with a black tunic underneath outlined with a solid gold line and black pants. His hair was grey as he was around the age of 50.

"Karell, your late" Dymlos exclaimed. The rosy haired swordsmen waved his hand and bowed "Sorry, Shall we start the meeting now?"

Chaltier and Igtenos nodded as they set down their foldiers and awaited for Clemente's orders. The elder mage cleared his throat and pulled over a map with a red circle in the center, indicating that Dycroft was there and so was Kronos. "Our destination is to get to Dycroft once more, Kronos has been up to no good again and with our swordians in repair we can't do anything at the time being" he began, Chaltier jumped in.

"Harold's on her way to her laboratory to pick them up so we should be able to go tomorrow, maybe tonight if she gets back in time" explaining as he handed Clemente a note from Karell's sister.

Clemente nodded "Excellent, so we'll have those back by then...Its a shame that Atwight is no longer around. We could really use her for this battle"

Dymlos clenched his hand and looked at the floor in shame "Atwight..." he murmered and raised his head as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Karell shook his head "It wasn't your fault Dymlos, nobody could blame you" comforting his friend as Dymlos formed a warm smile and thanked his friend. The elder mage folded the map and handed each of them a folder with a file in on where they would be headed.

"These will be your tactics on getting to Kronos, if we go all together then he'll get us all for sure. Chaltier and Igtenos will go in from the west wing while Dymlos and I will go from the east wing. Karell, you are to go from the center as a distraction. Understood?"

Neither of them had any objections, it was natural for Karell to take the center front and create a diversion for any monsters Kronos had to throw at him for he was the strongest so neither of them could argue with Clemente's decision. They all nodded in agreement, Karell excused himself from the finished meeting and walked out of the tent into the cold snow, it didn't bother him much that the wind was blowing lightly and he felt as if a dozen needles were pricking his skin. He wanted some time alone before the battle tomorrow, Kronos was HIS rival alone and he wanted all the opportunity to kill the war god himself. A few moments later, night fell and Harold sure enough, returned with a few soldiers carring what looked like wrapped weapons.

"Karell! What are you doing out here, I'm surprised you didn't freeze" she joked, knowing her brother well that even in the coldest of the weather his body temperature stayed the same. It was the same with her, the cold never bothered the two of them.

The rosy haired swordsmen laughed sarcastically "Very funny Harold, Just needed some time alone" he told his sister, Harold nodded and pushed him in the tent, followed by the soldiers who were carrying her crafty swordians. The 3 other swordmasters were relieved to see Harold back with the now repaired and upgraded swordians. She passed them out to their rightful owners and they all took it from her.

Clemente nodded and ordered for them to get some rest for they had a battle tomorrow to get ready for. Complying to their leader's orders, the swordian masters left individually to their rooms to rest..all except for Karell and Harold. "Harold, during tomorrow's battle I want you t-"

"If your telling me to stay here then you don't know me well" interrupting her brother, Karell looked at her oddly and scratched his cheeks "Actually I was going to ask you to come with me during the battle"

The pink haired wizard blinked a bit and let out an embaressed laugh "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me to stay here" Karell laughed and rubbed his sister on the head "As much as I would like to tell you but you won't even listen so what better way then to have you accompany me"

Harold smiled and nodded "Sure thing Karell, I'll support you on the battlefield"

**-Next Morning-**

"Looks like they were expecting us" Dymlos said as they ran out of their carrier, where ever they turned their heads, monsters were waiting. the 5 of them grabbed their swordians and held it up, Dymlos ran up the stairs and raised his sword "Fearful Flare!" he called out as a spiral of fire engulfed the monsters that were in his way and burned them alive. Igtenos ran up next and held his silver blue sword in front of him and called out the strongest spell he knew "Cyclone!" a strong whirl of wind blew like a tornado in front of him and wiped out a quarter of the monsters. Chaltier jumped in after "Press!" calling upon a gian boulder and pulverizing the enemy. One attacked Clemente from behind and the elder mage just barely missed it, regaining his balance and held his large sword up. "Do not underestimate an old timer like me...Meteor Swarm!" he slumped to the ground a bit and Karell grabbed him before he could fully hit the ground.

"My turn" Karell exclaimed before setting the old timer on the ground and stood up, weilding the strongest swordian out of the 5, a large black blade on the hilt, decorated with slight red rims on the blade. "Blackhole!" strongest magic of all the 5 a black swirl appeared and swallowed any remaining monsters that were around. "Go! Now!" Karell called as he picked up Clemente from the ground and led Harold with him to carry out their plan.

Dymlos took Clemente from Karell ran to the east wing while Chaltier and Igtenos took the west. The rosy haired swordsmen cut his way through and made his way to a large group of monsters. He growled and would have cast black whole again but he was already running out of energy for another strong spell as it was. "Leave it to me!" Harold called out as she held her wand out and a purple array formed before her. Karell immediatly knew what spell she was going to cast and ran ahead to buy her some time.

"From the darkest of the sky that calls in their sleep, come forth and destoy all that stand in my way..Execution!" a dark portal formed and swallowed up several monsters, Karell jumped back as he knew that she was about to call upon one of her summons and ran back. "I call upon the dark god, Shadow that slumbers below hell, murder any souls that oppose me, Luna Shade!"

A large explosion occured and knocked Karell back and land on the ground. Harold lowered her staff as she saw that all the monsters in their way was destroyed. Turning to her brother she thought she saw swirls in his eyes but that was just his head spinning from the explosion,she laughed and helped him up. Karell stood up and ran ahead, as he looked behind him more enemies approached, Harold stood in his way and covered for him. "Go on ahead, I'll take care of things here!" telling her brother as she began to cast up another spell, a small one this time. The rosy haired swordsman nodded and ran ahead, not wasting any time to dely the plan any further.

Sure enough when he reached the eye of Atamoni where Kronos awaited, a merciless man that had long blonde hair and a red bandana, e wore a golden cape decorated with solid rims. He turned to the swordsmen and laughed "Well well..you finally came Karell"

"Cut the small talk Kronos, what do you plan to do?" he demanded to know, pointing his swordian at the tall blonde. The blonde laughed "Destoy this pathetic world with the Eye of Atamoni, what else"

Karell growled and charged at him "I won't allow it!" pulling the both of them into a clash. The rosy haired swordsman slashed downwards, releasing his weapon lock with Kronos and knocked him with the end of his blade hilt. The tall blonde grasped his ribs and backed up a few before glaring at the swordian master. "Not bad, but you won't beat me!" breaking his barrier as he clashed with Karell again, bringing them both into another weapon lock. The swordian master struggled as Kronos came back with full strength and pushed him back a bit. "D-Dammit!" he cursed as he felt him self slowly sliding back.

Dymlos and Clemente arrived in the middle of the battle and found that Karell was already fighting Kronos. Chaltier and Igtenos followed after and drew their blades.

"Karell!" Dymlos called out, about to approach Kronos and help until his friend shouted to him "Dymlos stop! This is my fight!" the fire swordsmen stopped in his tracks and growled. He couldn't help his friend, it was something Karell wanted to handle on his own, Dymlos felt helpless, they all did. All they could do is watch Karell fight Kronos on his own. Finally Karell took a risk and pulled his blade back, earning himself a small cut as he thrusted his swordian into Kronos which caused the blonde to scream out in agony.

"W-What are you doing? Let go! Your going to kill us both!" Kronos cried out as he grasped the blade, urging the wielder to pull it out. Karell formed a smirk and shook his head. "I knew this was going to happen, but I'll die with no regrets! I'm taking you with me Kronos!" Pushing the blade further in Kronos screamed his last words and shattered into pieces along with Karell's swordian. Harold came in at the last second and watched Kronos disappear in the air.

"Brother!" She called out, running toward Karell as he fell to the ground. Life draining out of him slowly as he breathed heavily.

"Karell!" his comrades called out as they sheathed their blades and approached him. Harold sobbed as she picked her brother from the ground and pulled him on to her lap. The rosy haired swordsman looked up and placed a hand on his sister's cheek.

"Harold...why are you crying...?" softly saying as he watched tears stream down Harold's face. The pink haired wizard shook her head "Brother! Don't die! You can't leave me like this!" she cried out holding her brother's hand in her own. Karell closed his eyes and managed to form a smile "That's the first time...in years I heard you call me "brother"...Harold...Be strong...I will always watch over you..." he held his hand up to reach for Harold's cheek but failed, his hand slumped to the ground and his life disappeared. He was no longer alive and breathing...

"Brother..?" She called out softly, another tear falling from her cheek as she gently shook her brother "Brother!" calling out again and sobbed harder. Dymlos looked away, about to cry himself, Clemente grasped his sleeve and looked toward the ground and shook his head, Chaltier fell to his knees hanging his head in failure that he couldn't do anything for his comrade, Igtenos's eyes saddened as he watched his friend's life slowly wither away and looked to the side. The fire swordsmen placed a hand on the pink hair'd mage's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Harold..." he softly called out. She raised her head and cried out, calling her brother one last time. Karell knew what he had been doing and he died with no regretst in his life. He was a excellent commander, a good soldier...and a great brother to Harold.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Ok, I have a little confession, I bs'd on Harold's spell thing since I couldn't translate her japanese one in time before she got interrupted by a monster so yea ;;;;; next is probably going to be Igtenos or Chaltier, I haven't decieded but I will.


	3. The Final Breeze: Igteno's Death

**Author's Note:** Whoa I actually completly forgot about this xDD I was planing on deleting it but seeing as though people are actually reading it, I decided to add this one :3 Thanks for reviewing!!

note: I know I put Kronos in my 2nd chapter but I"m chaning to Miktran, his japanese name..so that there's no confusion, Kronos is Miktran, Miktran is Kronos. Also since I've been playing Tales of Destiny Remake..I'm gonna be referring each to that specific character

**I do not own any of the swordians, they are (c) of Namco**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**The Final Breeze: Igtenos's Death**_

With another friend lost the 4 of them were in grief. Atwight, their beloved friend and healer kidnapped and killed, never to find her body anywhere, died in Spiral Cave. Karell, a great soldier and a good brother, his death was not in vein. Igtenos clenched his hands as he was seated on his bed, not able to sleep that night after witnessing such things. He had helped his friend Chaltier fall into slumber well but he himself could not sleep. The wind master stood up and walked over to his desk, turning his light on softly, trying not to disturb his friend Chaltier in his sleep. The soft click was heard and he paused as he heard the earth mage stirr in his sleep. He sighed and pulled a hankerchief over the light, covering it a bit as he began to write something on a paper, getting whatever was on his mind out.

Writing helped him alot and after a day like this and the fact of losing another friend left him restless. Igtenos jumped as he heard something outside and set his feathered pen down, slowly opening his door he saw Harold walk by and next door which was Karell's room. He followed her into the bedroom and saw her just stand in the middle of her brother's room.

"Harold?" he called out and it startled her, she jumped a bit and turned to see the wind mage standing at the door way. Harold let out a sigh and walked past him "I was going to see if he left anything but I see nothing" she explained. Igtenos looked at her questionly and pondered a bit.

"What were you going to do?" he finally asked, she shook her head and shrugged "I was going to try and revive my brother's swordian with a piece of his soul in it." explaining as she closed the door behind her and headed back to her room. Igtenos sighed and watched her before heading back himself. He turned off his desk light and returned to his bed, trying again to fall asleep and await for tomorrow.

**-Next Morning-**

"Igtenos..?" a voice called out as the wind master was being tapped on "Igtenos!!" the voice called out only louder which caused him to fall over on his bed. Igtenos rubbed his eyes and looked up to find a laughing Chaltier staring down at him. "Gah, Chal. What's the big idea of waking me up that way." he asked, rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked over at his friend to see he was fully dressed in his army attire and ready to battle again.

"Orders from Clemente, we are to report up to the meeting ASAP" The earth mage explained as he handed Igtenos his robes and headed toward the door. "I'm going on ahead, see you up there" leaving the room he closed the door behind him, allowing Igtenos to clean up and get dressed. The wind master grumbled and pulled his brown robes over him and stood up, running his hand through his hair and slowly smoothing it out before he grabbed his swordian and headed up the stairs. He reached the meeting room and only saw Chaltier and Clemente, Dymlos was no where to be seen.

"Where's Dymlos?" Igtenos asked.

Clemente shook his head and shrugged "he's taking Harold to her lab, he'll be back." Igtenos nodded. The fact that their loyal comrade Karell had died still bothered them all, especially when they lost two already in the process. He was quite amazed that Chaltier himself was keeping his emotions bottled up while the wind master himself looked like he was about to collapse about the news at any moment. He sighed, rubbing his temples before he sat down. Soon after Dymlos came back and dusted a few snow off his shoulders and nodded at Clemente "Harold should be fine coming back, unless the snow gets worst" he informed the 3. Clemente nodded and motioned for the fire swordsmen to sit down and he did.

The 4 of them spent hours discussing on what to do next, Miktran was dead and now they had Barbatos to worry about. Last either of them saw him was back at Dycroft where their first attempt on attacking Miktran happened. Dymlos still recalled that and clenched his fist. Igtenos sat in the corner, barely paying attention but none the less his ears were open to any information the elder swordian master was giving. He jumped a bit when Chaltier suddenly nudged him on the arm.

In the middle of their discussion a few soldiers burst through, looking as if they had just seen an army of ghost. Igtenos stood up, sensing that something was wrong. "C-Commander Dymlos!!" the soldier spoke out, informing each of the generals in the room that they were under attack by Barbatos. "What!?" Dymlos exclaimed "Now?? That bastard's early!"

The wind master looked at Dymlos and shook his head "If he's here early and now, we need to get ready or we'll be losing more then we gain" At that split second, Chaltier got up from his seat and ran out. Igtenos called out and ran after him "Chal!!" immedietly the blonde had lost the silver haired swordsmen and looked around. The battle field was hectic and he ad often worried about the young swordian master. Igtenos looked up and saw a monster come down and rolled to his right at the last second, drawing out his sword and defending himself. At this point, he was more worried about his friend then himself. Pushing the creature back he raised his swordian and casted a spell called Wind Arrow, piercing the monster straight in the heart as he made his way to the stairs, running straight into the battlefield. After making his way to the center of the field he finally found Chaltier fending off more then what he normally fought at a time, it didn't amaze him because Chaltier WAS 2nd in command of the entire army.

Jumping in the wind master helped him out a little and afterwards, scolded the young swordian master for running off like that. The blonde sighed and scratched his head, looking back and attacking a monster that had suddenly jumped at him. Informing his friend to pull back for now, Chaltier complied and ran past him. It was then Igtenos realized that he wasn't alone in the middle. He turned his head and dodged at the last second from a large axe that was suddenly swung at him.

"My, your better then they say, Swordian Master Igtenos"

"Barbatos!" The blonde hissed, ripping off a scrap of cloth from his shirt and throwing it aside. He hadn't expected to encounter him so quickly. Igtenos watched as his opponent twirl his large axe a bit.

"So its true that you do have the wind help you in your battles..hmph, how convenient"

The blonde didn't say anything, he didn't make a move either..that was..until Barbatos came at him first and swung his axe at him then he ducked and slashed at him, backing off a few as he held his swordian up. That one caught him by surprise and he wasn't expecting a big loaf such as him to be that fast. It then occured to Igtenos that even with the wind on his side he wasn't going to match up to the axe user's speed OR strength. "What? Giving up already?" Barbatos taunted, pointing his axe down at the blonde. Igtenos stood up and charged at him, putting the two in a weapon lock. The sound of their blades grinding together was fairly loud and that was until the blonde himself pulled back, dodging the axe and managed to slash at Barbatos, but it wasn't enough. Igtenos's attacks were too shallow and he knew that better then anyone.

"Dammit" he cursed, standing up and turning back only to find that he wasn't around. Frantically looking around him he didn't find Barbatos anywhere. "Looking for me?" Shocked at the sudden outburst, Igtenos had completly let his guard down and was attacked from behind. Barbatos landed a deep cut across his back, blood staining his green jacket as they dripped down to the snow as well. How could he have been so stupid?? At this point he could barely stand up, Igtenos struggled and used his sword as support.

He could hear the man approach, axe grinding against the floor and was slowly raised "Die!" he heard and turned around, pulling his blade up and casting a spell "Cyclone!!" That stopped the attack for a bit but not all, Barbatos's strength was far more surpressing and he ran through the magic, continueing his attack as he shattered the swordian in half and pierced his axe straight into Igtenos. "Gah!" The wind master cried, dropping his broken blade to the ground as he glared up at Barbatos. Watching him laugh as he had suddenly killed another swordian master. "Only three left..enjoy your death" taunging, Barbatos retracted his axe and disappeared among the soldiers. Chaltier and Clemente returned but they found they didn't 'make it, by the time they got back to the center of the field, Igtenos was long gone. The earth mage kneeled beside his friend, whelling up with anger as he screamed out. Clemente knew how the young one felt and if he had known better, Igtenos was the only one Chaltier was fairly close to other then Dymlos. He watched as the young swordian master raised a hand over the blonde's eyes, slowly shutting it. It was the last either of them saw their wind master, and after that, The wind was never heard or felt.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know cheesy ending. I was in a hurry, Sorry!! I will be updating this though! Now that I know people are actually reading and not ignoring it xD Thanks again for those who reviewed!


End file.
